Announcements
by blueturnsgrey
Summary: Bella and Edward have to inform people of their engagement. after Eclipse, I believe there are spoilers It's T just because.


A/N: When I finished Eclipse, I was incredibly curious as to how Charlie and Renee would take the news of Edward and Bella's engagement. And when the Epilogue had Jacob already invited, I was a little nervous that it might be skipped. Also, I simply can't wait until Breaking Dawn. Therefore, I sat down and wrote my own version of it. I've never done a fanfic before, so be nice. )

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, Stephenie Meyer does.

**Charlie**

I couldn't move. I could tell Edward was watching me, worried, and wondering what to do. I drew in a shaky breath. _It'll be fine. You can do this. Charlie won't kill you, _I was telling myself. Oh, but what about Renee; she would be heartbroken. Married at 18—the one thing she always advocated against.

"You don't have to do this. We could go to Vegas. Alice will get over it." Edward tried to help.

"No, I have to do this the right way. I promised Charlie." But it was not going to be easy. I would prefer to go up against Victoria again then do this, but I to. Besides, we made it out of that situation; we can make it out of this one.

"Well, here goes nothing," I smiled humorlessly and reached for the door handle. Edward grabbed my hand and stopped me. We stared at each other for a moment before assuring me, "It'll be alright. He'll be okay." Then he kissed me, a little less cautiously then normally, but not panicked like before. He got out of the car and was on my side opening the door for me before I could fully recover from the kiss.

When we got to the door, I stopped and closed my eyes trying to collect myself and think of how I was going to tell Charlie that I'm getting married. "There's always Vegas," Edward whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, more determined. "No, I already told you." And with that I opened the door and walked inside.

"Dad?" I called and realized my voice sounded kind of nervous and barely audible. I straightened and steadied my voice, "Dad, are you here?" I called.

"Yeah, watching yesterday's game. What's up, Bella?" Charlie answered.

Edward and I walked into the room, and I squeezed his hand. "Dad, um…" I began.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" Charlie sounded nervous, too, like he knew what was coming. I looked at Edward, but his face was a calm mask.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's just…" Damn, I couldn't get the words out. "Well, we need to talk." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I could feel my face flushing and my heart start to race. How was I ever going to get through this?

Charlie's face fell slightly. "What is it, Bella?" He knew, he had to know. Why couldn't Edward give me some sort of sign of what he was thinking? I wanted to tell him anything but my announcement. We hadn't had to stop by Edward's house to pick up the ring, which was now on my finger, but thankfully hidden by his hand. I didn't have to tell him. Vegas was seeming extremely tempting.

No, I couldn't do that to Charlie. I owe him a goodbye; I promised him one.

"Well, it's about… I… I wanted to know what you wanted for dinner tonight." I blurted and regretted it immediately. Charlie raised an eyebrow and looked from Edward to me. Edward let go of my hand and there on my finger, in plain sight, was Elizabeth Masen's gorgeous ring.

"That's not what you came to say, is it, Bella?" Charlie almost growled and his face grew red and furious.

"No, it's not," I whispered.

"We're engaged," Edward said calmly. Charlie stared at him, his face going past red and straight to purple.

"Edward!" I whisper-yelled and turned to him, fury evident in my face. He just looked at me, smiled and shrugged.

"You were never going to say anything." He said so quietly, I don't think Charlie could hear.

Charlie came out of silent fuming, but still seemed incapable of coherent thoughts, "WHAT…. YOU…. WHAT ABOUT… RENEE WILL SAY…" he growled. I looked at him and almost started crying.

"Dad, please calm down." I pleaded.

"CALM DOWN?! YOU'RE EIGHTEEN, BELLA! EIGHTEEN! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO MAKE THAT DECISION!" Finally, a coherent thought. But, he didn't even look at me. He was staring at Edward with hatred. "YOU ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL—"

"—Ch…Dad," I pleaded. I was on the verge of tears and Edward must have noticed because he stiffened next to me.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED," he stated.

"YES I AM!" I lost my temper and began shouting back. This couldn't possibly end well. At least the anger had pushed my tears back momentarily.

"NO! MY HOUSE, MY RULES!" He snapped back.

"In that case, I'll just go upstairs and get my stuff. It shouldn't take very long." As soon as it was out of my mouth, I regretted it. I had done this to him before—used this threat. I even pretended to hate Forks and left for a few days. His face instantly showed complete pain. "I don't want to leave yet, Dad," I said quietly. I was still angry and upset, but I didn't want to hurt him completely before I left—for good.

The pain in Charlie's face eased up a bit, but it was still full of fury and hate. "Bella, don't do this," he practically growled.

"Dad," but my pleading tone set him off again.

"YOU'RE STILL MY DAUGHTER, AND I SAID NO!" He screamed. Then he turned out of the room and stomped off. I thought I heard Billy's name mentioned as the front door slammed harder than it ever had before.

I stared after him in disbelief. I was completely numb. Edward wrapped his arms around me and said it would be okay.

"How can it be okay? You just saw him! He hates me." I snapped back.

Edward pointed to his head, "No, Bella, he doesn't hate you. He had a couple of rational thoughts. He'll get over it. I promise. He doesn't want to admit it, but he's sort of glad that we came and told him rather than just leaving."

"Why did you tell him like that?" I asked, my anger flaring up again.

"Bella, you weren't going to tell him."

"Yes I was!" I argued. There wasn't much point; we both knew there wasn't much truth behind it.

"Do you really think you would have been happy going to Las Vegas?" he asked me.

I hesitated. "No," I finally admitted. "Even so, I'll be lucky if Charlie ever talks to me again."

Edward smiled at me. "Don't worry," he assured me.

A/N (again!): When I wrote this out the first time, I kind of left Charlie yelling at Bella out. Instead, he just kind of stuttered, turned purple, and stormed out of the house, which, I still had him do. But as I reread it, I thought that it was much more likely that he would want to get his two cents in. And I also kind of figured that that would get Bella going a little bit. Well, I tried. I hope you enjoyed at least a little.

* * *

A/N: After I wrote how Charlie would take it, I couldn't leave Renee's side alone. This one was way harder for me, seeing as how I don't really know how to characterize Renee. I did my best and what I thought might happen. You could very well disagree. In fact, if you do, tell me what you think her reaction would be. I'd love to hear it )

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Renee **(I know way to not be original with chapter names. I've never been a title person).

Again I had to collect myself before dialing Renee's number. Edward was with me, but I told him he wasn't allowed to say anything this time. I was standing in the kitchen with my hand on the phone, Edward's arms wrapped around my waist.

I picked up the phone and dialed. She didn't answer right away, which would have meant that Charlie had already called her and she was waiting to hear from me. After a couple of rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom," I managed to keep my voice even. It wasn't hard because I smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Bella! I'm so glad to hear from you! How are you?" She gushed.

"Oh, I'm good, how are you and Phil?" I decided to get updates before springing the news on her. It had been a while since I'd heard her voice and I didn't want to ruin it.

"Everything's fine. So, how is everyone there?"

"Good, everyone's good." I didn't have much to talk about so, why not get to the point. Hopefully it'll go over alright.

"Mom? Um, there's a reason I called you. I have something that I need to tell you." I was still surprised how I managed to get it out. I supposed it had something to do with not seeing her face and her reaction.

"Oh?" She questioned, her voice curious, but there was a hint of caution as well.

"Well, um, see…" Oh no, chickening out again. God, I'm pathetic. It would be easier to tell Renee that Edward's a vampire and that I'm going to become a vampire soon, too. She'd probably react to that better.

Edward looked at me, urging me to go on. No matter what I had told him, if I didn't tell her, he'd probably just grab the phone and tell her himself. I sighed.

"Well, Edward and I are getting married." I hesitated slightly on the last word, but I had managed to get it out. Edward beamed at me.

But there was silence on the phone. For a second I thought Renee had hung up on me. "Mom? Are you still there?"

The silence lasted for a few more moments before she blustered out, "Huh? Oh, what? Yes, I'm here."

"Did you hear what I said?" Maybe she had blocked out because it was too much for her. I felt awful and I didn't want to have to repeat it.

"Honey, are you really sure this is what you want to do?" she finally said, disappointment poured out in every word. I could feel my face contort and the tears well up when I heard her.

"Yes, Mom, one hundred percent sure," I whispered. I wasn't sure she heard it. Some convincing argument that must have been.

There was more silence. I heard a sniff. "Bella, I… I trust your judgments, you know that, but I really think you should think about this."

I looked at Edward before answering. "I have thought about this. This is what I want. It's right." _It's what I need,_ I added mentally, but she didn't need to hear that.

"Well, when… when are you…" she didn't finish the thought.

"August," I knew what she meant.

"So soon." She said it just like Jacob had when I told him when I would change. The date had been pushed back from then, but the memory of Jacob's pain when I told him that rushed through me once again and I almost lost it.

"Yes," I barely managed to choke out.

"Please, Bella, give it some time," she whispered, reminding me of Edward this time. "Why can't you give it time? You have your whole life ahead of you," now that was ironic, "you don't have to do this now. Unless…" she paused. "Oh my god, you're not…_pregnant_ are you?" After she said that last bit, a sob escaped her.

"No! Mom, no! I'm not, I swear!" I couldn't hurt that way, too.

"Really?" she sounded slightly hopeful and doubtful at the same time.

"Really, I'm not pregnant." Edward smirked at the misconception and Renee let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank God. But then, why not give it some time?" She began pleading again.

"No. No time." I responded. This conversation was just filled with déjà vu. "Mom, I'm sorry." An apology was the least I could do.

"It's okay. I'll live." I knew it was true.

"Mom, I have to go now. But I'll talk to you later." I couldn't stay on the phone. Her disappointment in me was eating away at me and it would hurt her even more to hear me cry.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. I love you, bye."

"Love you, too. Bye."

And we hung up.

I turned towards Edward and he embraced me as I began to cry.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm sure," I managed to say, and saying it helped to calm me down. Renee and Charlie would both get over it. I was sure they'd forgive me before I left permanently. Edward wiped the tears from my cheeks and smiled at me.

A/N: I feel there's probably some OOC-ness. But it's what I've come up with. I just kind of typed it out and as soon as I had Renee ask when this marriage would be, I was instantly transported back to Jacob and Bella and of course, Jacob's, "so soon." That scene sort of stuck with me for some reason. I'm rambling again, and I apologize. Review?

* * *

A/N: I couldn't stop there. ;;

Disclaimer: Not mine, Stephenie Meyer's

**There is no name for this Chapter.**

"Bella… can I talk to you?" Charlie looked up from his dinner, looking slightly sheepish. Traces of anger were still etched in his face. I hadn't left the house, but it had been a week since Edward and I told him. Charlie's mood swings throughout the week could have put a menopausal woman to shame. And all of his moods were bad. He mostly alternated between silent fuming and sulking around. It was also the worst cold shoulder I'd ever received.

His moods and silence had me upset. Edward kept telling me not to worry about it, but it wouldn't leave my mind. Needless to say, I was surprised that Charlie was talking to me already. I figured it might take him longer.

"Yes," I answered. It came out more of a question then an answer. I didn't want to make him angry with me again. I wanted to resolve everything and soon.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for my reaction about…you know. But, Bella, you have to understand—"

"—I do," I interrupted him. "I understand. I know why you reacted the way you did. It's okay." I didn't want to make him open up completely; it would make him feel uncomfortable.

"No, I wanted to talk to you. I just think that you're making a mistake." He spotted the ring still on my finger and he started to flush again, but he calmed himself. I folded my hands in my lap so he wouldn't have to see it.

"I know you do," I said, my voice small. Neither of us was looking at the other.

"Did you tell Renee?" he asked. He had to be curious as to how she took it.

"Yes. I called her after I talked to you."

"What'd she say?" He was trying to mask his curiosity.

"She asked if I was pregnant." Perhaps that was not the best thing to say at a time like this, even though my tone in no way implied that this was true. But Charlie's eyes practically popped out of his head and his purple coloring was beginning to return.

"Are you?" he asked and could hardly keep his voice level.

"No, I'm not!" I exclaimed.

He seemed to believe me, because he was calming down again. "I don't know about this, Bella." He said after a pause.

"But I do." I answered.

"But don't you remember what it was like…" he hesitated. I knew where he was going with this. "…when he left?" he finished. "It just doesn't seem smart to be doing this so soon after he got back." I tried to hide my wince at those words.

"Dad, it's going to be okay. Everything will be just fine. Better than fine." I assured him, but it wasn't going to be fine. Not for Charlie and Renee. After I changed, they wouldn't get to see me anymore. I'll have to make excuse after excuse until they were dead. And even then, I wouldn't be able to go to their funerals; not as me, at least.

There was an alternative to the excuses—fake a death. But that would hurt them too much.

A lump in my throat grew as I thought of that and I quickly tried to shake off those thoughts.

"Bella," Charlie said.

"Hm?" I answered.

"Thank you. For not just leaving. For giving me my goodbye." He finally said.

"Of course, Dad. I love you." It was all I could manage to say. I prayed that he wasn't looking at me so he wouldn't see the tears stream down my face.

A/N: This could need an explanation of some sort. See, I really thought there had to be some way that Charlie would get over the marriage thing even a little bit so that he would, of course, be there. And because he did specifically ask Bella to not just run-off with Edward (I forget where that was). Anyway, Charlie is a little OOC. I'm sorry, but I think he's had his moments, and this definately needed to be one of them. Once again, feel free to disagree. Oh, and can I say that I really tried to get into Bella's head for all of these chapters? I don't know how well it went, but the effort was there. But I was definately feeling choked up at times while writing it (I'm such a sap). In any case, reviews?


End file.
